At Our Special Place
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Enam tahun bukan waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk menagih janji Sasuke. Apakah Naruto berhasil mendapatkannya?


**Cerita ini milik yang merupakan newbie di fandom ini. Yoroshiku ne!**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Masasshi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Notice: Boys Love, Typo, EYD, Abal and Out Of Character **

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Mind to R&R**

**At Our Special Place**

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju tempat yang biasa kautemui di setiap kali kau terlelap. Di tempat kau berpijak kini, tempat dimana kau selalu merasakan kehadiran paras yang selalu ada disetiap kau memejamkan matamu dan tempat dimana kau dapat melihat akhir dari aktivitas sang mentari setiap harinya. Merasakan akan hangatnya sentuhan cahaya matahari yang tak lama lagi akan bertukar tugas dengan sang rembulan. Kau memejamkan matamu, merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa ragamu, membelai lembut rambut kuningmu. Kehadiranmu seakan disambut ramah oleh sang alam dengan hamparan laut yang berwarna merak kekuningan akibat cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup. Perlahan kelopak tanmu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata yang secerah langit di musim semi dan entah kenapa disudut warna yang indah itu terdapat buliran air yang menggenang. Sebuah senyum merekah dibibirmu yang merah bak buah cerry tersebut, entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang yng selama ini kau cintai seakan membelai lembut ragamu selembut belaian angin yang membelai rambutmu. Perlahan kau gerakkan tanganmu untuk menghapus air mata yang ada dipelupuk matamu seraya berkata "Ne Teme, kenapa kau membuatku merasa aneh seperti ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat meridukanmu. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukai pantai disaat senja dan saat kutanya mengapa? Kau selalu menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa maksud senyumanmu itu dan aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan kalau kau sangat menyukainya.". Kau berujar terhadap hamparan alam yang ada di depanmu seakan-akan kau bersama orang yang kau maksud tersebut. Namun bukan, kau hanya bermaksud mencurahkan isi hatimu terhadap sang alam dan kau berharap alam dapat menyampaikannya kepadanya.

Flashback..

Seorang pria dengan warna kulit yang pucat dengan rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi serta mata onyxnya yang selalu menatap tajam siapapun yang dilihatnya, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, namun pandangan itu menjadi lembut saat dia bersama orang yang disebelahnya saat ini. Ya, sahabatnya yang sejak kecil selalu bersamanya. Naruto uzumaki nama pria tersebut. Kulitnya berwarna tan dengan rambut jabrik kuning cerah serta mata birunya yang seindah langit musim semi dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan sejuk yang menusuk kalbu, begitu pula yang dirasakan pria yang saat ini berajalan disampingnya.

Semenjak bersama Naruto, Sasuke selalu dapat tersenyum walaupun hanya dengan senyuman tipis. Tapi, itu semua adalah hal langka yang dapat dilakukan oleh keturunan keluarga Uchiha dan hanya pria rambut kuning ini saja yang berhasil meretakkan topeng tersebut, ya walaupun hanya sedikit. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah. Mereka memang selalu bersama-sama sehingga tak heran banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih sehidup semati. Namun bagi Sasuke, Naruto bak napasnya dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Selain itu juga karena mereka tinggal bersebelahan dan kedua orang tua mereka melakukan bisnis bersama. Sehingga hal itu tambah membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Ya, kedua orang tua Naruto adalah salah satu pengusaha terbesar di Jepang yang memegang Namikaze Corp dan begitupun dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke yang memegang Uchiha Corp. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang terpadang, Naruto dan Sasuke lebih suka berjalan kaki. Selain tidak ribet dan kebetulan rumah mereka dekat dengan Konoha Gakuen serta dengan brjalan kaki ke sekolah akan labih sehat dan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berdua, begitulah pemikiran mereka. Walaupun tak seorangpun dari mereka berdua pernah mengungkapkan terhadap satu sama lain.

"Teme" panggil Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Teme.. woi Teme!" penggil Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke.

"Uhh! Teme! Woi Teme!" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf.

"Ck.. Apa Dobe? Sasuke sudah mulai kesal.

"Kau tudak sadar Teme? Kita sudah sampai tahu! Kau ini melamun saja. Kalau kesandung bagaimana?" Terang Naruto.

"Hn.. Sampai jumpa!" jawab Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpaaa Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke melihat punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh "Dasar Dobe" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Flashback off

Kau berjalan menuju laut yang terhampar di hadapanmu dengan cengiran khasmu. Kau berjalan sampai kau merasakan air laut menyentuh hangat kakimu. Kau menatap matahari yang perlahan kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya, sama sepertimu yang saat ini juga merasa lelah dan ingin sekali beristirahat jikalau saja logikamu dapat meninggalkan rasa kekagumanmu terhadap hamparan alam di depanmu bak lukisan indah seorang professional yang sudah melukis selama ribuan tahun.

Kau menghirup napas sejenak dan "Temeeeee! Kau begitu menyebalkan! Dasar kau manusia es yang benar-benar membuatku selalu berteriak tidak jelas! Arrggh kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriakmu untuk melepaskan semua emosimu yang sudah membuncah sejak tadi. Bagaikan melepaskan beban yang telah kau terima selama kau hidup bak kutukan yang selalu membuatmu gelisah setiap kau mengingatnya dan "Kau juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta terhadapmu." ucapmu lirih, sehingga hanya dirimu dan alam sebagai saksi bisu yang mampu mendengarmu. Kau mengerti tentang perasaanmu yang memang selalu tertanam dihatimu bagaikan barisan pohon kelapa yang ditanam di pinggiran pantai untuk menahan abrasi pantai dari gelombang air laut. Begitu pula kuatnya perasaanmu terhadapnya. Memang ternyata benar seperti kebanyakan orang berkata jika semakin dekat dan lama kita bersama orang itu, maka lama-kelamaan perasaan yang diluar dari logikamu pun tumbuh dalam dirimu. Saat dimana kaun bersamanya, saat itulah yang kau rasakan bagai pupuk dari perasaanmu yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Yah, dirinyalah pupuk terbaik untukmu. Dan kau sendiripun tahu tentang perasaan itu. Ya, perasaan yang selalu kau jaga dan itu adalah cintamu terhadapnya. Dan kau menyadarinya sejak hari itu. Hari dimana kau merasakan detak jantungmu mulai berdetak tak normal seperti kau habis berlari selama berpuluh-puluh mil jauhnya.

Flashback

Naruto's pov

Hari ini aku dan Teme sedang berada di pantai tersembunyi yang kita temukan dua hari yang lalu. Pantai yang terletak di perumahan kumuh di perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna. Waktu kami kesana dua hari yang lalu. Pada saat itu rasa bosan menghampiri kami berdua dan rasanya aku ingin sekali pulang saat itu juga. Namun, entah kenapa kami tetap melangkahkan kaki kami menapaki jalanan yang penuh dengan bebatuan, dan alangkah kagetnya pada saat kita menemukan sebuah tembok kokoh yang menjulang tinggi dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Dan ternyata mata onyx dan safir milikku dan miliknya membelalak sempurna, alangkah kagetnya yang ada di hadapan kami adalah hamparan pantai luas yang indah, bersih dan sangat asri.

Aku hanya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang memanjakan iris safirku saat itu. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku dan menikmati hangatnya sapaan air laut yang sebiru irisku menghampiri kaki jenjangku.

Benar-benar perasaan yang sama saat menemukan tempat ini dua hari yang lalu tak pernah pergi dari pikiranku. Tetap saja aku dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan ini.

"Ne, Teme. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang indah bukan?" tanyaku.

"Hn" dia hanya meresponku dengan dua huruf tersebut. Namun aku yakin bahwa dia juga kagum dengan pemandangn ini. Dapat kulihat itu dari sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kekaguman.

"Heheheh, kita tak sia-sia pergi lebih jauh hari itu ya Teme? Seandainya hari itu kita pulang pasti kita tidak menemukan tempat istimewa kita ini" eh astaga! Apa yang kumaksud dengan tempat istimewa kita? Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Aku bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku dan rasanya hangat sekali. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jemariku lalu aku melihat sebuah tangan pucat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tangan Sasuke. Aku beralih ke orang di sebelahku, dia terlihat tersenyum tipis yang membuatku merona merah seperti tomat. Oh astaga! Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Dobe.. Aku suka sekali dengan pantai, apalagi saat bersamamu" kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya ini membuyarkan lamunanku sehingga aku kembali pada duniaku.

"Eh?" apa maksudmu teme?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ck. Dobe!" dengusnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dan pergi mndahuluiku.

"Arrggh! Aku tidak dobe, Teme no baka!" teriakku kepadanya karena aku benar-benar kesal dengan omongannya.

"Pulang! Aku ingin istirahat dan ini sudah sore. Cepat atau kutinggal!" katanya kepadaku sambil berlalu.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kan aku masih ingin menikmatinya!" ujarku seraya menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Kau.. Ingin menikmati yang mana?" dia memperlihatkan seringaiannya seraya berkata padaku. Entah kenapa saat dia bertanya seperti itu yang singgah ke pikiranku adalah moment dimana dia menggenggam tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan panas yang tak lugas menyeruak di wajahku.

"Y-ya pantainyalah! Memang apa lagi!" ujarku guugup seraya memalingkan wajahku darinya untuk menutupi rona merah wajahku.

"Hn, benarkah? Atau kau maksud yang lain?" godanya kepadaku.

"Ah Teme! Ayo cepat pulang! Aku sudah lelah!" kata-kata yang ku keluarkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

Dan secara tiba-tiba dia menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat dia memarkirkan mobil tadi. Tak ada pemberontakan dariku. Karena hal itu membuatku merasa hangat dan juga aku sngat menikmatinya..Karena.. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu. Yah, walaupun aku belum berani mengungkapkannya, biarlah dulu seperti ini lirihku. Dan kamipun pulang dengan keheningan yang menjadikan suasana di dalam mobil lebih tenang. Saat sampai dirumahku dia hanya mengacak-acak rambutku yang membuat wajahku merona kembali dan diapun pergi meninggalkanku dan akupun segera masuk kerumah. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya pergi tiba-tiba bayangan saat dipantai tadi kembali merasuk ke kepalaku dan aku menepisnya cepat-cepat. Yah, hari yang hangat pikirku.

Naruto's Pov end.

Kau terus saja memutar kejadian tersebut di otakmu bagaikan sebuah film yang sangat berarti bagimu. Perlahan, sapaan sang ombak yang mulai menyentuh kakimu menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Entah kenapa kejadian itu tidak dapat menghapuskan senyuman di wajah manismu. Kini yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah wajah orang itu dan semua pikiranmu hanya tertuju kepadanya. Walaupun kau sadar, mungkin menginginkannya di sampingmu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Setidaknya kau masih mengerti kata 'hampir' dan itu belum berarti mutlak mustahil. Itulah yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini, sehingga berharap sedikit rasanya masi bisa dilakukan.

Sudah enam tahun terakhir ini kau selalu ketempat ini. Tepat disaat hari ulang tahunmu. Dan tepat enam tahun lalu pula kau kehilangannya. Dia pergi tanpa menampakkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Hanya bunga kesayanganmu yang dapat menjawabmu pada saat itu. Ya, bunga matahari yang kau suka dan sangat indah seperti warna suraimu. Cerah dan sangat wangi, lembut saperti kepribadiannya. Meskipun dia orang yang selalu berkata seenaknya terhadapmu, tapi kau tahu bahwa hatinya selembut bunga kesayanganmu itu, "Teme, kapan yah kira-kira kau akan memberikan bunga sebanyak waktu perpisahan terakhir kita? Bunga itu selalu mengingatkanku padamu." lirihmu dengan wajah sendu. Karena perasaanmu memang sangat menuntut untuk mendekapnya saat ini juga.

Apakah salah? Tidak! Kau tidak salah! Perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sendirinya. Kau tak pernah menginginkannya, apalagi setelah kau tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperih ini rasanya tak bertemu selama enam tahun, "Kau tahu Teme saat ini aku sedang bingung? Apakah aku harus mengabaikan perasaan ini? Haruskah aku terus memendam dan berharap? Aku tahu kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau selalu akan disampingku. Yah, aku tahu sekali. Tapi tidakkah sedikitpun kau peduli terhadap perasaannku saat tak ada dirimu? Tidakkah kau mengerti, Teme? Kau sudah terlalu lama pergi. Kembalilah jika kau masih mengingatku!" hanya kata-kata ini yang terucap dari bibir mungilmu. Entah sadar atau tidak, perlahan-lahan kau mulai menitikkan air mata kembali karena rasa yang terlalu lama kau pendam. Ya, memang sakit dan menyiksa tapi tetap saja kau berusaha untuk menunggunya.

Flashback

10 Oktober 2006

Hari ini Naruto berulang tahun dan seperti biasanya dia mengharapkan akan ada ucapan dari sahabat yang terkasih, Sasuke. Namun mulai saat dia bangun sampai dia memakai seragam sekolah, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah, tentu saja aetelah mendapat kecupan hangat dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dia menuju keluar dan mendatangi rumah sasuke. Namun, ia bingung karena dirumah tersebut tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali ya? Apa Sasuke belum bangun? Ah itu tidak mungkin, karena setahuku Sasuke tak pernah telat untuk bangun." gumam Naruto yang saat ini sudah berada di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Permisi! Temenya ada?" dia bingung karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Berkali-kali dia teriak namun tak ada yang menanggapi. Hingga beberapa saat kemudain ada tukang kebun yang Naruto cukup kenal menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, ada apa? Maaf saya tidak mendengar karena tadi bekerja di taman belakang" ujarnya seraya membukakan pagar.

"Ehm paman! Sasukenya ada?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, tapi tuan muda sudah tidak tinggal disini. Dia melanjutkan study di Spanyol sekaligus urusan kerja tuan besar. Apakah Naruto-sama tidak diberi tahu tuan muda?" seketika mata Naruto membesar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan dan kemudian ia menggeleng pelan pertanda menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi.

"Kapan mereka berangkat?" Naruto berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat dekatmu tidak memberitahukan perihal keberangkatannya padahal hari ini ia berulang tahun.

"Kemarin sore Naruto-sama. Sepulang tuan muda dari sekolah meraka langsung berangkat ke bandara". Orang itu dapat melihat raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan tersirat di wajah Naruto.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak paman aku pergi sekolah dulu" Naruto melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Naruto-sama" orang tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

Sampai di sekolah Naruto dihujam beribu pertanyaan oleh temannya mengenai ketidak hadiran Sasuke. Walaupun teman-teman Naruto memberi selamat ulang tahun kepadanya tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin Sasuke yang memberinya selamat. Namun, Naruto tidak melupakan cengiran khasnya seraya berterima kasih terhadap temannya. Namun ada satu orang yang yang menyadari kalau Naruto tidak sebahagia tampaknya. Ya, Shikamaru satu-satunya yang menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Apa benar Sasuke pindah ke Spanyol?" Tanya Ino yang sangat penasaran pasal ketidak hadiran Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah itu Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Kiba

"Dasar, disaat sahabatnya ulang tahun dia malah liburan ke Spanyo" celetuk Sakura.

'Deg'

Sakit, hati Naruto benar-benar sakit mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Ka-kalian seharusnya mem-memberi Naruto-kun semangat" Hinata ikut angkat suara.

"Eh maafkan kami Naruto. Kita tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu tidak enak hati" ujar KIba merasa bersalah.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" Shikamaru menanggapi Kiba dan diberi deathglare oleh Kiba.

"Ehm kalau kalian tak keberatan aku mau permisi keluar sebentar" Naruto menatap teman-temannya.

"Ta-tapi ini sudah mu-mulai pelajaran Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

Naruto tak menggubris kata-kata Hinata dan dia berlalu begitu saja. Tentu saja menuju atap sekolah, dia ingin bolos saja pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Entah kenapa sepertinya mood Naruto tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar perihal Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja. Naruto hanya ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya ia tak sabar ingin pulang. Lelah, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Hatinyalah yang lelah saat ini, karena terlalu banyak memuat berita buruk yang menyakitkan. Apalagi mendengar penuturan Sakura di kelas tadi.

Flashback off

Hatimu ikut lelah mengingat kejadian silam yang merupakan awal dari perpisahanmu dengannya. Ulang tahun yang sangat menyedihkan. Bangun pagi, menunggu, mencari tahu, mendapat kabar menyakitkan dan mendengar kata-kata yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada saat itu diucapkan oleh temanmu. Sedih, sampai sekarangpun hati yang hari itu rapuh masih ada di dirimu. Kau masih menyimpannya karena hati itulah tanda bahwa kau benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Namun, ditempat lain dia mempunyai kejutan yang sangat berarti buatmu. Ya, dia memang tahu bagaimana cara membuatmu tersenyum.

Flashback

Setelah Naruto merasa tenang menerima penuturan orang tuanya tentang kepergian keluarga Uchiha akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memacunya dengan cepat menuju satu tempat yang ia rindukan, tempat istimewa meraka. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai di tempat tujuan karena dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia pergi menuju pantai yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Terkejut. Ya, itu yang saat ini Naruto rasakan pada saat menapakan kakinya di pantai tersebut. Dihadapannya terdapat ribuan bunga matahari yang membentuk tulisan "Happy Birthday Dobe". Meskipun sudah lumayan banyak bunga yang beterbangan dan menandakan bunga ini sudah lama berada disini namun Naruto masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak terdapat kotak besar berwarna orange dan berpita biru tua.

Naruto membukanya dan.. Kue berwarna orange dengan taburan coklat berwarna orange. Didalam kotak tersebu terdapat surat, perlahan Naruto mulai membacanya

Happy birthday Dobe.

Jaga dirimu karena aku mau pergi.

Aku akan kembali.

Sampai pada saat itu,

Jangan coba-coba untuk mengikat dirimu pada orang lain.

Kau hanya milikku!

"Kau bodoh Teme! Ya, kau memang orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui! Baka Temeeeee!" Naruto berteriak dan ia tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya karena itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat tempat ini hanya mereka tang tahu. Naruto menitikkan air mata karena dia sangat senang "Aku akan menunggumu Suke" setidaknya Sasuke tidak melupakan Naruto seperti yang Naruto bayangkan.

Flashback off

Kau tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa masih ada sisi romantis di jiwa dingin yang seperti es itu. Kau tertawa lepas mengingat itu semua dia lakukan hanya untukmu dan setidaknya hal itu lebih baik dari pada meratapi kesedihanmu pada saat itu, "Hahaha Teme kau lucu sekali! Hahaha benarkah itu ulahmu? Tak disangka kau mau melakukan itu Cuma untukku. Haaaah benar-benar seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau aku milikmu. Memangnya aku barang ya, Teme. Lihat kan? Aku masih menunggumu, hari ini aku berumur23 tahun kau tahu! Aku menunggumu selama enam tahun dan aku menepati janjiku untuk tidak terikat pada siapapun. Sekarang aku minta kamu yang memenuhi janjimu Teme! Percuma ya, aku teriak-teriak begini belum tentu kau mendengarnya. Ternyata memang benar yang kau katakana kalau aku ini bodoh. Hehehe daisuki Teme!". Lega? Ya, kau sangat lega mengucapkan itu semua. Kata-kata yang selama ini membelenggumu terucap sudah. Tak peduli dia mendengar apa tidak, yang kau inginkan adalah menumpahkan semua perasaanmu pada angin dan berharap membawanya kepada orang yang kau cinta itu.

"Daisuki yo Dobe!"

"Eh? Lihat Teme! Mungkin aku mmemang gila sehingga aku dapat mendengar kau membalas ucapanku hehehe"

"Jadi kau menganggapku pangeran esmu ya? Otak Dobemu itu memang sudah akut"

"Apa kau bilang Teme!"

"Huh! Ternyata selain dobe kau juga tuli ya?"

"E-eh? Te-teme?" dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tangan hangat melingkar dipinggangku. Aku masih mematung karena memanggap hal ini masih halusinasiku saja. Namun, entah kenapa kehangatan ini terasa begitu nyata bagiku.

"Aku merindukanmu Dobe, sungguh." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

"Hiks..hiks..Hiks.. Apakah ini nyata?" tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir lebih deras.

"Dobe kau menangis? Ini nyata Dobe, aku kesini untuk memenuhi janjiku kepadamu." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke melihat iris sebiru laut itu mengeluarkan tetesan airnya. Sasuke mengelapanya dengan ibu jarinya seraya mencium kedua mata itu berharap tidak akan menitikkan air mata lagi. Betapa Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan safir indah itu mengeluarkan air matanya selama ini.

Naruto hanya terdiam memandang sepasang onyx yang kini menatapnya. Tersirat kerinduan yang mendalam pada iris itu. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, mencurahkan semua kerinduan yang sudah tak dapat dibendung. Membalas kesedihan selama enam tahun melalu ciuman ini. Ciuman yang benar-benar tulus, sebagai tanda bahwa meraka sudah kembali bersama lagi.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali berpelukan, membagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya terpaan angin pantai malam ini.

"Arigatou Dobe, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi dan terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu" Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

"Karena aku percaya padamu Teme! Kau lama tahu heheh." Naruto menampilkan cengiran yang sudah lama tak Sasauke lihat.

Kembali mereka mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sampai ciuman kembali memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto dan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sementara Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday Dobe! Maaf membuatmu menunggu" kata-kata ini hanya dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Naruto. Pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Kau bahagia karena penantianmu tak percuma. Pengorbananmu terbayar sudah. Kebahagiaanmu sudah ada dalam genggamanmu. Genggamlah bersamanya dan jangan pernah melepaskannya. Bunga-bunga matahari tampak jelas akan mekar dengan sempurna besok.

FIN

Terima kasih banyak. Mind to review minna-san!


End file.
